


Luminous

by SuzuyaJuuzou



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Best Friends, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship/Love, Gen, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Multi, POV Second Person, Short Drabble, Stars, Undecided Relationship(s), sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 11:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4099642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuzuyaJuuzou/pseuds/SuzuyaJuuzou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey, Tooru," you whispered softly, staring up towards to star filled sky.</p>
<p>"Hmm?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luminous

"Hey, Tooru," you whispered softly, staring up towards to star filled sky. 

"Hmm?" He hummed, causing you to glance towards him, only to find him just as entranced as you were by the luminosity of the stars. 

You bite back a grin and look back to the stars, "nothing." 

"What?" He bumps his shoulder to yours as the two of you stand side by side, hands intertwined. 

"No, I.. I'm just really happy," you smile. 

He squeezes your hand and smiles brightly as well, "Me too."

**Author's Note:**

> This was for an application to join a scenario blog lmao, it's so hard because I was working with Tumblr's messaging character limit + had my own info in the ask as well. Hopefully, I'll get in, though I'm going to be super busy rip. I don't know which one (if I get accepted) I'll be in but it's either HQ!! or TG :D


End file.
